Midnight Snack
by Sachi Hanako
Summary: Mitchie gets up in the middle of the night unable to sleep, and goes to the kitchen to satisfy her cravings. What she didn't know is that a certain boy had the same idea. Smitchie. One-Shot. T for Safety.


**I had this idea and I had to type it. Don't kill me if you were waiting for an update on another story. For one story, I have the next chapter written in a notebook. For another one, I have the beginning typed, and another one I know what I'm going to write, I just still need to do it. Don't worry people! :) By the way, school is starting soon, but you can still expect updates. It shouldn't be any different than my other updates because those have been a couple days apart. But since summer over, I guess you can say I don't have much to do and I love writing. And when I don't have school, I don't have much to do, so I should still be writing. But school comes first, always. I'm so sad that I go back to Hell on Monday but I have to deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or it's characters. **

**Claimer: I do own what I've typed, obviously.**

* * *

**Midnight Snack**

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, a blank expression. Final Jam had ended a couple of hours ago, but it was great. I sang with Shane, and I had the best summer of my 15 years of life. Oh god why did I have to bring him up?

Shane.

Our canoe ride was...awkward to say the least. Not exactly how I imagined it. But Shane was a great guy – but he didn't do anything. I didn't tell him "I want you to kiss me." so I guess I kind of blew it. I'm afraid he was still angry with me...he didn't talk much. I hope I don't lose touch with him. But I will miss seeing him every day...his hair, his eyes, his -

Whoa, what the hell?! Stupid hormones!

I pulled the covers over my head then I heard a slight roar. I took it down and saw my mom sleeping quietly surrounded by bags she had already packed. I looked around to see my bags around too, and I had just moved in from Tess' cabin and I hadn't been here long, so we didn't bother unpacking to only re-pack. I shrug off the noise and sunk into my pillow, hoping to let my dreams take me. I closed my eyes but quickly opened them from thoughts of Shane and sat up in bed. I groaned. Then I heard the roar noise again, a bit louder. I looked down at my stomach as it gurgled. I rolled my eyes. I had skipped dinner. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as if to tell it SHUT UP. But it wasn't giving up. After growling even louder, my mom shifted a bit more in her sleep. I looked at the clock. It was almost 1 AM.

Hm...Not that late. I got up out of my bed. I put my feet on the floor softly and picked up my flashlight from the table. I tiptoed near the door quietly, watching my mom's bed, careful not to wake her. I turned around to run into a box, stubbing my toe. I dropped my flashlight and held my foot, biting my lip to prevent me from screaming multiple obscenities. It had switched on. My mom sat up in her bed. She yawned.

"Mitchie?" she said. I slipped into the darkness near the door. It was dark so I was able to just slip on in there and attempt to hide. She groggily got up and picked up the flashlight that had rolled near her bed. She shined it near my bed and even though the covers were a bit too flat for me to be in them, she yawned and turned off the flashlight, placing it on her night stand. My stomach decided to pipe up again. She looked around quickly, then went back into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. I let go of a breath I was unaware I was holding and stepped out of the tight area before my claustrophobia kicked in. I had to quietly come near my mom's nightstand and pick up the flashlight again without being noticed. I got near the door and slipped on a pair of shoes, not sure who's they were but I didn't care. I opened the door and was sure to close it as quietly as possible, cringing as it squeaked. I switched on the flashlight and faced it down. I jogged down the stairs on the porch. Only a few camp lights were on and they were near the nurse's office, Brown's office, and Brown's cabin, in case of an emergency. I shined the light around and continued walking down the dark path I came to know somewhat. I shined my flashlight around slightly. My light shined over some cabin numbers, and as the numbers began decreasing I knew I was getting closer to the Kitchen. Soon I was passing cabin number 2 (I have no idea who was in there) and cabin 1. (Brown's cabin.) I was about to run down the rest of the dirt path when I saw something that made my eyes grow big and I held my breath again, but I knew it wouldn't help me hide.

Brown.

He was doing rounds, making sure nobody was walking around. I had no idea what would happen if I was caught so far away from my cabin, near cabin number 2, whoever lurks there. I shined my light back to cabin 4, Tess' cabin. I considered for a second about running over there, and hiding inside, then - after Brown passed - run from behind back to my cabin before he reached it. All this because I was hungry.

Damn stomach.

I ran to the nearest place and that was cabin 2. I began shining my flashlight along the side of the cabin, past some windows, and around back, following the side with my hand. Once behind I shined my flashlight all around, going across the side of the building, looking for a good place to hide.

--

_**Cabin 2**_

I laid my head into my pillow, unable to sleep. I had turned the air on and off about a dozen times and even stripped down to just my pants but I knew that wasn't the problem.

It was Mitchie.

Why was our canoe ride so awkward? Thanks to that I'm going to wake up with bags under my eyes and my hair will be curly and wild. I could've told her I wasn't mad at her and begged her to give me a chance and be my girlfriend, no matter how lame it sounds. But I didn't. I'm an idiot. She didn't seem too thrilled. I wanted to just lean over and kiss her, but you never want to do that when theres a girl in front of you that possibly hates you and there is water within splashing distance.

Trust me.

Or maybe she was being shy? Nah. She seemed fine talking to me before and singing with me...she just can't stand me right now. I was too naive. But now, I'm leaving tomorrow, never going to see her until summer next year – if she can make it. Maybe I should offer to help her come back next year? No, thats way too cheesy. She'll definitely suspect something. So now I'll just sit at home then thinking about her eyes, her smile, her brown hair, her-

AH! MALE THOUGHTS ENTERING INTO MIND.

I pulled my blankets closer to me in an attempt to occupy me from my thoughts and fall asleep. All I could think about right now was Mitchie. Why is this so hard? I never had this problem with any other girl. Could it be-

Nah.

Soon a light appeared near my window, looking like he was shining to the number 2 by my door, some light fed inside. It was probably just Uncle Brown doing rounds. Soon it moved but I still watched the door where the light beam came from, bored out of my mind. Then a weird noise appeared. My stomach churned. Thats the real reason why I couldn't sleep! I was starving! I stood up but then I noticed the light of the flashlight shining back over the my cabin and disappearing along the side. I looked over at my wall then to my window as it gleamed past real quick. Then I saw it near the back door of my cabin. Then it quickly shut off. What the hell? I considered looking to see if it was another girl coming in while I was sleeping in an attempt to sniff and steal some of my clothing or touch me in my sleep, when my stomach made a loud noise again. I sighed and shifted the covers off of me. This was more important. I locked my door tightly and picked up a flashlight of my own. I slipped on a shirt and some shoes and began down the porch. I quickly turned back, seeing Uncle Brown approaching my cabin. I ran back to my bed, slid my shoes under my bed, laid down, and shut my eyes all right before he approached my door. He cracked it slightly and shined it inside. Once he was satisfied with what he saw, he shut the door quietly and walked down the steps, moving on. I sighed a breath of relief.

Now to get some food, damn it!

I slipped my shoes back on and then I heard another noise coming outside. It sounded like a grunt then like someone hit something. "Shit!" I heard the unknown person yelp. I turned on my light and headed to the back door and opened it. I shined it around the bushes and things to see nobody. It was also silent. Whoever it was must have ran off. I then began my journey, taking the dirt path behind the cabins to the kitchen.

--

_**Mitchie**_

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was going to hide behind some person's cabin, just so I could get some food? I'm pathetic. The voice in my head just kept speaking to me.

You could've ate dinner but NOO.

Shut the hell up! Anyway, now I'm squeezed under the small porch of this person's cabin, waiting for Brown to pass. When I heard the door squeak open and shut lightly, I knew he had moved on to the next cabin. I also heard someone in the cabin scurrying around before and after Brown. Maybe I have been discovered? Ughh. Thats when I decided I needed to move. Fast. How the hell did I get in here if now I can't get out. Maybe if I tried to squeeze though this opening right here. UGH! Failure! Stupid small porch. Maybe I can get through...now I hit my head.

"Shit!" I shouted out unintentionally then covered my mouth to silence myself completely. I was sure I had been heard because the noise in the cabin paused, then began again as I heard the back door sway open slightly. I then saw some light shine in all the places surrounding me. My eyes grew wide but I had even paused my breathing and stayed completely still. I closed my eyes and counted to 60, praying to wake up in my cabin. I opened my eyes to no such luck. But – I was lucky enough to see the light was gone. I squeezed out from the porch and began down the dirt path leading to the kitchen. I'd grab something then head back to my cabin before Brown made his way there.

--

_**Kitchen**_

"Yes!" Shane said, reaching into the fridge and taking out various meats and such. He set them on the counter next to him. He took out a bun for a sandwich and looked around, trying not to be caught. It was hot in the kitchen, because everyone cooks in there obviously, so he took his shirt off and swung it over his shoulder as he began making his midnight snack: an overloaded sandwich.

Now, Mitchie suspiciously looked around before opening the back door of the kitchen, in a separate part from Shane. She needed something sweet, like ice cream or chocolate. OR BOTH. Mitchie grinned and rubbed her palms together as she began taking everything out, knowing exactly where it was. She took out a carton of Vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup AND chocolate candies of the like. She piled up some ice cream and put chocolate squares and circular candies with it, drizzling it in chocolate. She wanted whipped cream so she began going through a cabinet before finding it and covering it. Shane heard this noise and looked suspiciously to the other part of the kitchen. Mitchie wanted to take hers to go so she began to walk out in the other area of the kitchen. She walked out to be stopped in front of an attractive (and shirtless if she may add) boy, who stopped in mid chew to stare at the girl. She gasped and they just sat they awkwardly, not saying anything, frozen.

"Mitchie?" Shane managed to say, placing his sandwich down.

"Shane?" she said just as surprised.

"Why are you here?" he asked, then looked down at the huge thing of ice cream in her hands. He chuckled. "Hungry much?"

"Oh, I'M the hungry one?" she said, eying the sandwich he was holding that was almost so big Shane could barely bite into it. He looked back and set it down once more.

"Point taken," He said. She giggled slightly then realized what she was doing.

"Uhm," she said, swaying her head to the door. "I was actually planning on..."

"Going back to your cabin to eat?" he sat, picking up the sandwich one more, eying it.

"Uhm...yeah. Brown is doing rounds and he hasn't reached mine yet so I don't want to get caught out...with this," she said, looking at her sugar in a bowl. She felt like she gained 10 pounds just looking at it.

"It's the last night of camp, live a little," Shane encouraged her. She looked at the door worriedly.

"Sorry – but I don't want to risk my chance of coming back next year or something," she now looked at her feet, shifting them. Shane knew the real reason why she was so bashful and wanted to go.

"You're not wanting to talk, are you?" he said with hurt in his voice. She looked at him, seeing the expression on her face made her look to the door then back at him, then sighed in defeat. She placed a chair next to him and set her ice-cream on the counter. He smirked_. "Works every time."_

She just poked at her ice cream with her spoon and took a couple bites here and there.

"Well this is just about as awkward as our canoe ride," Mitchie tried to lighten the mood that surrounded them.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Shane said sincerely. "I just didn't know what to do..." he said, putting his sandwich down, not sure if he was even going to eat it at all.

"What do you mean?" she said, though she knew how he felt. She had no idea what do then either. She hoped he would lead, he was the bold one in the outfit.

"I didn't know whether to go out far in the lake for privacy or stay near the dock because we didn't need it. I didn't know whether to say what was on my mind or not. I didn't know whether to hug you or even touch you for that matter," He put his mouth around his sandwich, which was now still untouched. She giggled slightly. He put the sandwich down and looked over at her without even biting into it. "What?"

"First of all, don't eat when I'm talking to you," she scolded. He nodded and did as he was told. "Second of all, that was exactly as I felt." They both could feel the strangeness of the conversation lift, considering they met under such strange circumstances. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" he said stupidly. She smiled.

"The reason I was so shy and not doing anything was simply because I was nervous and not sure of what to do. I was hoping you would just lead to whatever considering the fact you are almost never shy." She blushed a bit. "I didn't know what was going to happen so I was nervous. But I really like you Shane and I didn't want to mess things up because I'm some inexperienced freak. So I just stayed quiet." She looked away and took a huge bite of her ice cream and swallowed it with a chill. He was staring at the floor then turned to her. He put his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. They stared directly at one another.

"You aren't a freak, Mitchie," he assured her. He smiled softly at her. "You're just the opposite. You are a beautiful, talented, sweet, and so many other words my brain is too mushed to think of right now but..." she giggled slightly. "And thats exactly why I - " he tried finding some words. "Why I didn't want to loose you either. I was angry with you, yeah, but not to that extent. I got over it. I'm a super star. I act without thinking and I throw a fit, it's what I do." She smiled.

"So you don't think I'm just some lying girl you met at camp?' Mitchie looked at him.

"Well..." he teased. She punched his arm lightly and he grabbed his arm and pouted.

"Jerk!" She teased as well. He grinned a goofy grin that made her laugh. "And thats too bad then..."

"Huh?" He said, stealing a huge bite of her almost melted ice cream, then taking another. He decided now that her ice cream looked more yummy than his untouched sandwich, even though neither of them were really hungry anymore. She noticed he was using her spoon and smacked him. When he handed it back she shook her head as if to tell him "You keep that." He shrugged and set it down. Then he repeated himself with a quick "Hm?"

"I guess thats too bad then because if you said no to that previous question, I would've kissed you," she grinned and he merely blinked. She picked up her bowl and stood up from her chair with a smirk. "Oh well." She began to walk off when she felt an arm wrap around her. She could feel herself pressed against Shane's bare chest while he leaned down close to the side of her face. She could feel his breath tingle the side of her neck as it gave her chills. She also could smell his scent. She almost dropped her ice cream in disbelief that this was happening.

"Now wait a minute," he said quietly so if their were others, only Mitchie could hear. Mitchie got another chill. "You have to answer my question now, okay?" she nodded gently. Then he spoke seductively. "No go backs." She nodded again, still frozen. He got close to her ear and said, "If I kissed you, am I still in the boundaries of the rules?" he asked, as if it was a game. When Mitchie didn't answer, he blew in her ear slightly. She squirmed a little then faced him.

"That sounds fair," she said. He grinned in triumph as he pressed his lips on hers. It didn't take long for her to wrap her arms around his neck and put her hand in his hair. After what seemed like an all to short time, they parted. Shane laughed slightly and Mitchie pouted. "What?" she groaned.

"You taste like chocolate."

* * *

**Ugh, at some parts in this I just couldn't think, so I don't think it's that good. All I knew is that is what I wanted at the end and I had to put a story between the lines. Tell me what you guys think. :)**


End file.
